War of the Opposing Kingdoms
by LegitHaxor
Summary: A Lucario who is the king of a kingdom must delay an opposing kingdom's formation while thinking of a strategy to save his kingdom from domination.
1. Introduction

There was once a kingdom living in harmony. Lucario was the king of the kingdom, along with Weavile being the queen. What King Lucario and Queen Weavile didn't know was that there was another kingdom being formed on the east. All that they know from their spies is that the king of this forming kingdom is a gallade. This gallade had a rivalry with Lucario ever since they were kids. King Lucario believed that this new kingdom would oppose Lucario's. He had to think of a plan quickly. If not, then his kingdom would possibly be taken over.


	2. Chapter 1: Drapion's Raid

King Lucario thought up a strategy to stop this new kingdom from forming. While doing so, he ordered a scyther from the barracks to be a guard and some beedrill to patrol his kingdom. Along with Queen Weavile, they thought up a plan that involved surprise attacks from several dratini, aerial view from a Braviary, some rhyhorn to ram the walls later on, a few Yanmega to fly with, and other things that could come in handy.

"Expect the unexpected." King Lucario said to the beedrill. They were then asked to patrol the kingdom.

King Lucario then warned the citizens about a rivalling kingdom shortly after. He then looked at himself in the mirror. He had a mega collar on, along with a mega bracelet, and 2 mega rings. They were apparently meant to be used to mega evolve some Pokémon in his army. The mega collar was meant to mega evolve Charizard, one of the generals in Lucario's army, into a mega charizard X. The mega bracelet was meant to mega evolve Claydol, another one of the generals in the army. The mega rings were used to mega evolve himself and Queen Weavile. Queen Weavile also had 2 rings that were very similar. King Lucario had an army that was well trained, one that also had multiple species, such as multiple machop that are miners, some voltorb to do some explosions, and a Metagross that was yet another general, being able to mega evolve with Queen Weavile's mega bracelet.

"Heracross, you will be patrolling the outskirts of the kingdom." King Lucario said to the multiple heracross.

* * *

 **Scyther's POV**

"This guard duty is challenging. I had to take out an Ekans and a Medicham! Who knows what could come next?"

Suddenly, I saw something in the distance.

"Oh no, not another one."

I used Swords Dance to prepare for the intruder.

"It's a purple bug... A drapion?"

I have a type advantage, like the last 2 times. I thought.

Drapion then approached me. Shortly afterwards, it used Poison Jab on me.

"I need backup." I announced.

Some beedrill came to assist me.

But they got Poison Jabbed.

I have no idea what happened to the heracross, but I think they got Poison Jabbed too.

I slowly started to lose conciseness...

* * *

 **King Lucario's POV**

"I have heard reports of a Drapion intruding the base." I said to Claydol.

It had commanded about a dozen Baltoy to stop the intruder.

The baltoy were successful, but a few fainted.

Claydol went to deliver the news of the success to me.

Some heracross returned to deliver the news that Gallade's kingdom was almost complete.

Now that made me remember about Gallade's kingdom, and how our kingdom can somehow conquer it.

* * *

 **3rd Person POV**

With Gallade's Kingdom almost being done, Lucario's Kingdom is in danger. With Drapion possibly forming a team, things will not be the same. Lucario's Kingdom will have to think of something even more clever now. He believes that multiple scyther will come in handy.

* * *

 **Gallade's POV**

"Our kingdom is almost complete! All we need is an army!"

So King Gallade sent a Ditto out to steal some of Lucario's Army.

* * *

 **Ditto's POV**

I transform into a claydol to be able to go in the barracks. I then tell several baltoy to go in our barracks.

But then, I see something in the distance.

A purple bug, and it seems to be angry.

I told King Gallade about the purple bug, and he said that it was in an alliance with us. I was confused why this was happening, so I asked why I was being chased. King Gallade then said that a Claydol in a rivaling kingdom successfully defended it's kingdom. I then transformed back into a ditto.

* * *

 **Gallade's POV**

I was then given a few Pokémon, ranging from staraptor to an electivire.

Things seemed to be going rough a few days ago, but now the stress is relieved.


	3. Chapter 2: A New Kingdom

**Drapion's POV**

I plan to raid the island west of Lucario's Kingdom. I had to bring Lapras to the raid since I needed some sort of way to cross the ocean. A blaziken was on a skarmory, closely following me. A floatzel was surfing next to me, carrying some voltorb on it. The plans were to blow up the wall around the fortress so our army could easily get in. Then, I will be stealthy and use Poison Jab on the patrols. I have heard the king of this kingdom is a Rhyperior, so this will be a bit of a challenge. I then noticed something in the distance, it was an island. I also noticed some rhydon on patrol. Looks like this will not be easy.

"ATTACK!" I commanded.

The skarmory was attacking the rhydon while the others were blowing up the wall with some voltorb. By the time there was a hole in the wall, we had two left. Me and Floatzel went in the fortress and encountered a few rhydon. Floatzel used Aqua Jet on them, and they fainted. Shortly afterwards, we went in the barracks and found something suprising. It was a nidoking. Yep, these guys had a moon stone. I exited the barracks and went to the gold storage. We stole some of the gold, and went back to our team base shortly afterwards.

* * *

 **King Gallade's POV**

"Now that our kingdom is complete, all we need to do is attack Lucario's Kingdom!" Gallade annouced. "Now Electivire, staraptor, baltoy, and beldum, it is now your duty to attack Lucario's Kingdom!" Gallade commanded.

After my army went to Lucario's Kingdom, we noticed multiple scyther. We prepared to fight them, including me using Swords Dance. The scyther noticed us, and I used Teleport to teleport us to Lucario. Then, King Lucario used Swords Dance, when suddenly it mega evolved. It then used Bullet Punch on me, but I had a Focus Sash on. However, the attacking wasn't done yet. It punched me again, this time making me feel like fainting. I then used Teleport to get me and the others back to my kingdom.

* * *

 **King Lucario's POV**

I have been hearing reports of Gallade's Kingdom being finished, and I have also heard something about them trying to attack us, which I already knew anyways. I had then trained my army to be even more powerful than it is, when suddenly a rhyhorn evolved. The rhyhorn started to stand on it hind legs while it's rocks appeared to be smoother. When rhyhorn was done evolving, a flash of light came from it. When the flash subsided, a rhydon was visible.

* * *

 **Rhydon's POV**

I didn't feel like walking, but I had to if I wanted to get from point A to point B. All of the rhyhorn were amazed at the transformation. I wonder how it worked. I then realized that this was an evolution and I had leveled up.

* * *

 **King Lucario's POV**

I felt like I had to attack Gallade's Kingdom. I sent out some heracross and rhyhorn to Gallade's Kingdom for an attack. I had formed a line of Beedrill in case anything attacks us. I have also made a metang a guard. By being Steel type it cannot be poisoned. I have a few heracross on patrol now, since we need more security.

* * *

 **Metang's POV**

I look around, trying to see if any intruders are coming. A fainted scyther was right next to me, appearing to be also have been on guard duty. I started to get scared, hoping to get through guard duty without problems.

"Ummm..." I said, being scared.

When suddenly, I see a Gallade, Drapion, and Electivire in the are approaching me. Gallade uses Swords Dance, and Drapion appears to be using Accupressure.

I then get encountered by them. My hand starts to glow white, and I punch Drapion. A blue flash appears on the punch, and makes the others close their eyes. I make a run for it, asking for backup from Metagross.

Metagross then used Meteor Mash on Drapion, making it faint. But Electivire used Thunderbolt on Metagross. It kept holding on and used Bulldoze on him. Shortly afterwards Electivire fainted. However King Gallade then used Night Slash on Metagross, making it faint and releasing 4 beldum, one with a mega bracelet that Metagross had. The beldum then went to King Lucario.


End file.
